Three
by akatsuki-NIN-itachi
Summary: This is just something I thought of when I was bored. It's a three way thing between Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, with eventual NaruXSasu. It is totally YOAI! hence the rating, M! Gaara likes Sasuke but Neji more Neji. Couldn't think of better title.
1. Sasuke first

**Warning:** This fic is yoai! No like, no read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Naruto.

'thinking'

"talking"

Three

Chapter 1

Sabaku no Gaara was your normal high school teen. If you consider natural eyeliner, a tattoo of the kanji for love on your forehead, and becoming a murderer at age six normal.

Gaara woke up to his alarm buzzing in his ear and an empty house. He wasn't surprised or disappointed by the empty house, for he had been living alone almost all his life. Gaara's mother ran away and committed suicide when he was young. When his dad found out, he blamed it on Gaara and beat him nearly half to death. Gaara tried to fight back, but his dad over-powered him. So, Gaara used his sand to save himself and kill his dad. The village blamed him for everything. How could it be his fault, he was only six. He shuddered at the thought of these memories and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Gaara rarely went to school; he was gone more than he was there. He decided to go today just for kicks. He realized he was late, slung his backpack over a shoulder, and ran out the door. He suddenly came to a stop after running into someone and falling backwards. "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry," Gaara said. "No problem," replied a monotone voice. "Here, let me help you up," said another extending a hand. Gaara took the hand, without looking up. He got up, brushed himself off, and looked at the two in front of him. They were Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara blushed a little and just stared at them. He turned around and ran home with a noticeable bulge in his pants thinking, 'Shit! This isn't good.' "See that?" questioned Sasuke. "Cute," replied Neji, "we gonna go after him?" "Definitely." They both had growing bulges in their pants as they ran after Gaara.

Gaara sat against the wall in his room. 'Why'd it have to be Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun? WHY!' He closed his eyes to rest. When he heard footsteps, he snapped his eyes open only to see Neji and Sasuke standing mere feet in front of him. He stood up with a worried look on his face. "Not happy to see us Gaara-kun?" began Sasuke, "from the looks of your pants I'd think you'd be relieved." "Fucking asshole," replied Gaara, even if he didn't mean it. "Is that what you want, Gaara-kun?" questioned Neji. "What?" asked Gaara a little worried. "Fucking," answered Sasuke as he pinned him to the wall kissing him vigorously and brushing their erections together. Neji sat in Gaara's desk chair and just watched knowing his turn would come.

"Uhn!" moaned Gaara. "So, is that what you want, Gaara-kun?" asked Sasuke breaking their kiss. "YES!" yelled Gaara. "Very well," said Sasuke as he pushed Gaara to the bed. They both got undressed and Gaara layed back down onto the bed.

Sasuke spread Gaara's legs and fingered his hardened length getting a soft moan out of Gaara. Sasuke kissed him again licking his lips looking for entrance which was easily granted by Gaara. They felt all around the other's mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss and started to kiss down Gaara's neck and chest leaving little bite marks along the way. He stopped when he came to Gaara's groin and took all of his erection in his mouth and started to suck and whirl his tongue around it. Shortly after doing this Gaara screamed out in pleasure and released in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed his cum and told him, "You taste nice Gaara-kun. Did you enjoy it?" "Yes," replied Gaara a little exhaustedly. "Good, now it's my turn, ready?" "Yes."

Sasuke flipped Gaara over and pushed inside him. Gaara screamed out in pain, tears welling up in his eyes and some running down his cheeks. Not wanting to say anything because it could make it worse, Sasuke began to rub Gaara's stomach hoping that it would calm him. It did for Gaara's screams of pain soon became cries of pleasure. Gaara's screamed Sasuke into the pillow several times because every time Sasuke thrusted into him, he hit his sweet spot. Sasuke felt his climax coming and told Gaara so and released into him. He pulled out to lay next to him. Both of the boys' breathing was irregular.

After about five minutes of resting, Sasuke got up to put his boxers back on and sat where Neji had been sitting. Neji was now the one undressed and standing in front of Gaara. Gaara looked up at him and was a little embarrassed by his size. Sasuke was the average six inches like Gaara but Neji's fully hardened length was nine inches. "Rested Gaara-kun?" asked Neji. Gaara nodded in reply.


	2. Neji's turn

Yo! It's been a while since I've had inspiration, but it suddenly struck last night when I was watching Loveless. So, this is chapter two for Three. I hope you enjoy it!

Just a reminder: this is YAOI! guyXguy stuff. You have been warned.

I own nothing. At least that's what the evil monkeys say.

'thinking'

"talking"

"Rested?" asked Neji. Gaara nodded in reply. "Good, Sasuke-kun had his fun. Now it's my turn to pleasure you, Gaara- san." With that said Neji picked up off the bed and set him standing on the floor. He shivered from the sudden coolness of his hardwood floor on feet. Neji got on his in front of Gaara.

Neji kissed the tip of Gaara's re-hardened length. He flicked it with his tongue. Gaara let out a rather loud moan as Neji engulfed all of his erection and started to suck. Gaara's legs began to shake and tremble. He grabbed the back of Neji's head and pulled him closer, forcing him to deep throat. Neji didn't mind though. After a little while, Gaara released deep in the Hyuuga's throat.

Neji pulled away and Gaara collapsed into his strong, comforting arms. Neji carried Gaara and set him on the bed once again.

He layed him down and asked, "Are you ready, Gaara-san?" Gaara looked at him shakily but didn't answer. 'I know I want this but, with Sasuke it hurt, bad. Hmm… What should I do?' Next thing Gaara knew, Neji was whispering in his ear, "Don't worry Gaara-san, I'm not like Mr. Dominance (A/N Sasuke) over--- OWWW!" Neji yelled and grabbed the back of his head. Sasuke had thrown Gaara's computer keyboard at him and hit mark. Hmph! Serves you right," Sasuke said pouting. "Why you ass—" Neji was cut off by Gaara's lips on his own. "Mmm, Gaara your lips taste so sweet," Neji said after he broke the tender kiss, "are you ready now Gaara-san?" He nodded, "yes."

"Okay," he stuck three fingers in Gaara's mouth, "suck." Gaara sucked and whirled his tongue around Neji's fingers until they were covered in his saliva. Neji took his fingers out of Gaara's mouth, put Gaara's legs up over his shoulders, and thrust one finger inside Gaara. Gaara winced in pain as Neji's finger moved out of him and was joined by another and then another. He sicsored inside Gaara and hit his prostate making him moan a deep, throaty moan. Neji made a quick mental note of where this was and pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself and thrust into Gaara.

Neji thrust into Gaara and hit his prostate making him moan again. Neji kept his slow pace until he heard Gaara whisper in his ear, "More please." Neji complied by going faster and thrusting harder and deeper. This caused Gaara to scream in ecstasy.

Neji new Gaara was close to his climax. He grabbed his erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Soon after Gaara came in Neji's hand and Neji, feeling Gaara clench around him came inside Gaara. Neji pulled out of Gaara and collapsed next to him, after cleaning them off a little with the sheets.

Gaara lay there panting until he caught his breath and nuzzled into Neji's chest, falling asleep to the rise and fall of it. 'He looks so innocent when he's asleep.' Neji smiled at Gaara and yawned. He covered himself and Gaara with the comforter and held Gaara close to him. He said, "I love you, Gaara-san." And fell asleep holding his love.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to where his clothes were on the floor. He got dressed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off Gaara's desk. He wrote something on it and left it where Neji would find it but Gaara wouldn't. Sasuke then out the door and slammed it behind him.

_Next morning, Sunday_

Neji awoke to the sun streaming in through Gaara's window. He got up and got dressed. He found the note Sasuke left and read it. He was kind of surprised by what it said, but he also kind of expected it to say…

Hahaha! Cliff hanger. I'm so happy I finally finished it. Sorry about the cliff hanger but the note is for the next chapter. Don't be mad at me the evil monkeys told me to do it. Hope ya liked it. Leave a review or the evil monkeys will get you! Please and thank you!


End file.
